Loud Roar
by LBStar
Summary: A mysterious girl washes up on the shores of Burk one day. Who is she? Why is she there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astrid was flying past the beach on Stormfly after Hiccup broke up with her. She landed on the beach at the far side of the island. "Stupid Hiccup. I didn't feel much for him anyway." Astrid said throwing a rock into the water. She heard a groan and whipped around to look at the other end of the beach. There laying in the sand hardly breathing was a girl with odd looking cloths that were shredded. Astrid ran over to her and started to get the water from her lungs and pulling her the rest of the way out of the water.

Soon the girl coughed up the rest of the water and opened her eyes. "Who… are… you? Where… am… I?" She asked through ragged breaths. "I'm Astrid and my dragon is Stormfly. You're on Berk. Who are you? How did you get out to sea?" Astrid replied. "I go by Loud Roar, I don't trust people outside my family with my real name. Haven't for a long time. I was out on a fishing trip with my father when a storm hit my dad managed to get back to shore before I was swept out to sea and have been a drift for about a week or so." The girl Loud Roar said trying to sit up. Astrid held her down. "Let the air get back to your lungs a bit longer then I'll take you to the village on Stormfly." Loud Roar nodded and laid by where Astrid was kneeling. After a while Astrid helped Loud Roar sit up and helped her onto Stormfly.

"You can stay with me. You can also borrow something of mine until we can get you some new clothes." Astrid said as Stormfly landed. Loud Roar nodded looking around shocked. "Yeah no one thought that we would ever unite Vikings and Dragons." Astrid said looking around. She led Loud Roar into the house and gave her some clothes to change into.

"So let me get this straight. You have never seen a dragon before you met Stormfly?" Astrid asked after she and Loud Roar ate lunch. "They were just stories, legends where I'm from. I've seen hand drawn pictures but I've never seen a real dragon before Stormfly no." Loud Roar said as they walked out of Astrid's house. "Wow you must be from really far away. There are dragons all over the place here." Astrid said shocked.

Loud Roar shrugged with a small sad smile. "I guess so." She looked out to sea she had a distant look on her face. "Why don't I introduce you to the others?" Astrid suggested breaking Loud Roar from her thoughts. She nodded following Astrid to the dragon training academy.

"We can even get you your own dragon." Astrid said as they entered. "That might be cool." Loud Roar said with a small smile to Astrid. "Hey Astrid you alright Hiccup was rough on you earlier?" Snotlout asked looking at who entered the arena. "Yeah I'd like for you all to meet Loud Roar she's new to Berk. I found her washed up on the beach at the far side of the island. Loud Roar this is Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Then their dragons Hookfang Snotlout's dragon, Meatlug Fishlegs' dragon, Barf and belch Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon, and then there's Toothless he's Hiccup's dragon the first dragon to ever be ridden." Astrid said introducing everyone. "Nice to meet you all." Loud Roar said as way of reply. "What's this about you needing a dragon?" Snotlout asked looking at Loud Roar. "Well let me tell you what I told Astrid. Well some of it. I come from a place where dragons were nothing more than legends, myths, stories told to children and adults alike. Before Stormfly I've only ever seen pictures never the real thing so it was like of a shock to see someone standing next to a Deadly Natter over me after I woke up." Loud Roar said as way of explanation.

"Well we'll just have to remedy that problem and get you your own dragon." A guy said from behind Loud Roar. She turned fast and grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder slamming him to the ground, hard. Every one broke out laughing but none were laughing harder than Astrid. "That's what you get for making Astrid cry Hiccup." Snotlout said after he calmed down. Astrid hugged Loud Roar. "Oh so you're the Hiccup that Astrid told me about if I had known I would have done more than just flip you over my shoulder, but since I'd most likely get hurt by Toothless I won't. Know this though Hiccup, you hurt any of my friends and you will know at least a quarter of what I can do to you to make you hurt and even then you will be begging for mercy." Loud Roar snarled, Hiccup gulped and nodded. Loud Roar went over and whispered to Toothless. "Toothless keep him away from Astrid if he is planning something to hurt her please. I need your help with this." Toothless nodded and licked her face.

"I like you too Toothless." She said as she scratch just behind his head. Toothless let out a sound that sounded a lot like a purr. She turned back to Hiccup and slowly approached him. Hiccup backed away two paces for every one that Loud Roar took until he was backed against the wall. Loud Roar was snarling at Hiccup as she haled him to his feet and pinned him to the wall by his neck. "Ya'll apologize ta Astrid now or I whip ya inta a bloody pulp. Ya choice Hiccup." Loud Roar said in a strange accent no one heard before. Everyone knew what she was saying though. Loud Roar pulled Hiccup from the wall and pushed him to his knees before Astrid. "Astrid I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." Hiccup said as he kneeled his head bowed. "I wasn't thinking, at all. I truly am sorry."

"Loud Roar can you make him look up?" Astrid asked. Loud Roar grabbed a fist full of Hiccup's hair and pulled down forcing him to look at Astrid. "Hiccup I can never fully trust you again after the way you hurt me but you are forgiven, mostly." To Loud Roar she said. "You can release him now." Loud Roar pushed Hiccup to the ground, he landed flat on his face.

"Okay just pick a dragon egg and place it in the lava." Astrid said as they walked into the hatchery. Loud Roar looked at all the signs. "What if there are two eggs I'm drawn to?" Loud Roar asked as she stood between an unmarked nest, filled with black eggs as dark as a starless night sky, and the Deadly Natter nest. "Well that's never happened before but I guess you could get both the eggs from that nest we don't know what they are so go ahead get the ones that you are drawn to." Astrid said. Loud Roar nodded and grabbed a black egg from the unmarked nest and one from the Deadly Natter nest. She placed them both into the lava and two pedestals rose up from the lava as the eggs started to hatch.

The Deadly Natter egg hatched first. It was a girl with blood red scales and designs with emerald green eyes. The black egg hatched not long after. It was a female night furry. Its eyes were an icy blue color. Loud Roar placed her hands out and both dragons together placed their noses into her awaiting hands. Sealing the bond between them.

"It will be a while until either dragon is old enough to be ridden. We have some adult dragons who don't seem to want to bond with anyone if you would like to give it a shot." Astrid suggested as she showed Loud Roar around the academy. "Why not." Loud Roar said with the shrug. Astrid smiled leading her to the adult dragon pens.

Loud Roar walked through calm as could be and as she neared the end of the large cave like room she stopped in front of a large pen containing a bone napper. She noticed it was missing a piece of its bone armor. To cover a small area on the left side of the jaw. She grabbed a small bag she had on her hip and pulled out a piece of bone she had picked up while walking around. She slowly walked into the pen and placed the piece into place. The Bone Napper roared and held down its head into Loud Roar's hand.

"I always seem to get the cool dragons." Loud Roar said walking out of the pen the Bone Napper following behind her. Astrid looked at her wide eyed before shaking her head.

"So what do you do for fun around here besides ride your dragons? Because I don't think I'm quite ready for that, yet." Loud Roar said looking to Astrid as they walked through the village.

"Well I train with my axe. Maybe we could get you a weapon?" Astrid suggested as they neared Gobber's forge. "Yeah I always wanted to try my hand at sword fighting and using a battle axe." Loud Roar said excited. "Well let's go!" Astrid said grabbing Loud Roar's hand and pulled her to the forge.

"Astrid didn't expect to be seeing you today." Gobber said looking at Astrid before noticing Loud Roar standing next to her. "And who be this?" He questioned not seeing her before.

"Gobber this is Loud Roar. That's what she goes by she hasn't trusted people outside her family with the real one in years. Well she's looking for a sword and a battle axe." Astrid said introducing Loud Roar and explaining as to why they were there. "Sure I'm currently out but I'll get to making you a sword and an axe right away. I'm guessing you're also going to need a shield?" Gobber said looking to Loud Roar. "Yeah. I do. Thank you Gobber." Loud Roar said. Gobber nodded before setting to work. Happy to get back to making weapons even it is were only a few.

"Hey Loud Roar we need to get going." Astrid said as Loud Roar looked around the forge. "Yeah. I'll catch up with you in a minute I just need to ask Gobber something." Astrid looked a little confused. "Sure I'll wait for you outside."

"What do ya need lassie?" Gobber asked as he worked. Letting the metal heat up he turned to Loud Roar. "If I get you a drawing of a special weapon could you make it? The design has been in my family for generations. We train with it since we can walk and I really need two of them as I want to teach Astrid to use it too." Loud Roar said looking hopeful. "Of course get the design to me as soon as you can and I'll get right to work on two of 'em."

"Thanks Gobber!" Loud Roar said as she walked out and rejoined Astrid. "What was that about?" She asked as they started walking. "That? It was nothing. Just enlisting Gobber to help with making a weapon my family started making generations ago. It's a unique weapon unlike one ever used before outside my family and the beauty of the weapon. No one outside the family can use it to its fullest potential unless we train them and without the designs that each member of the family has and are made to memorize before their tenth birthday. My family are the only people in the world who could be the most deadly with it. Very few can defend themselves from it and come out not injured in any way and even less could try to match our skill untrained and we train very few outside the family." Loud Roar said as Astrid started to go wide eyed.

"Wow what kind of weapon?" Astrid asked and they neared the house. "Ah now that would be telling and I want it to be a surprise because I'm having two made. One for me and one for you." Loud Roar said with a smirk. "Really but we just met?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah the way we choose who to train is simple but hard to explain. I'll tell you later when I start to train you. Oh and another great thing about the weapon after my family works a little magic no one but the person who owns it can use it." Loud Roar said before entering the house.

 _ **A/N: Another new story. Wow I really need to stop getting bored.**_

 _ **ASTRID: You just had to end it there I wanted to know what this weapon was and why Loud Roar wanted to train me.**_

 _ **LOUD ROAR: As I told you before Astrid that would be telling and would ruin the surprise.**_

 _ **I have to agree with Loud Roar here Astrid.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Why do I have to be the hated one when my dragon likes you?**_

 _ **LOUD ROAR: Did you hear something?**_

 _ **ASTRID: No**_

 _ **Nope must have been the wind.**_

 _ **HICCUP: OH COME ON!**_

 _ **LOUD ROAR: Wow loud wind.**_

 _ **Yep well. Peace ya'll.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **A/N: another chapter to the story. Work load still sizeable at school but I'm making it work.**_

 _LOUD ROAR'S P.O.V._

I was a very, very happy girl. I had just picked up the weapons from Gobber. Can't say he did a bad job for someone outside the family. It had taken him a while though. Understandable though the thing was hard to replicate from a picture.

I returned to Astrid's house and grabbed a large sheet of leather and wrapped it around my family's iconic weapon. I secured the leather with string before working some on that the house needed done.

I spent my day cleaning, cooking and repairing the house. (Apparently Astrid never learned to use tools or cook. Who knew?) I had just put dinner on the table when Astrid stumbled through the door and plopped down in her seat at the table and smiled as she started eating.

Half way through dinner I spoke. "I went to see Gobber today." I said looking rather pleased with myself. "Yeah did he have what you asked him to do done?" She asked looking up from her stew.

"Yes and he did a great job I must say. Only one outside the family to make the weapon successfully even with the drawings. Which he did have." I said smiling telling her some about what I had Gobber make. "Interesting I didn't know your family designed weapons." Astrid said. What I had told her some things about my family.

"We do as a hobby as well as make weapons so we know if our designs work." I told her. "I had him make something for you as well." I said pulling the wrapped weapon out of its hiding spot. "Why is it wrapped up in leather?" She asked confused.

"It's a tradition in my family giving a weapon to a family member you wrap it in leather. Over the last two months I've stayed with you. You have become an honorary member of the family. So your weapon was wrapped. Initially it was a thank you for letting me stay here but I have come to see you as a member of the family." I said. Astrid smiled at me before untying the string and unwrapping the leather.

The shaft connected two blades was made a dark oak, the curved blade that formed what looked like a 'C' on one end made of cold hard steal. The inside of the 'C' was razor sharp. The other end held a blade curved in to a point and edges also razor sharp. The blade was a foot long and down the middle was the words 'Genus simul suus et numquam solus' inscribed and around the outer flat edge 'C' read 'ad amorem cordis mei'. Before I had left Gobber's I had inscribed that myself. The inner diameter of the 'C' was also a foot. The flat edge of the C two inches wide.

Astrid stared at the weapon in shock. "That is the first weapon my family ever come up with. We call it 'the cane'." I said as Astrid ran her hand from the 'C' shaped blade along the four foot shaft to the other blade. Her name carved into the middle of the shaft. "What does it say on the blades?" She asked me. "The straight blade's inscription reads my family's motto. 'Family together and never alone.' The 'C' shaped blade in a rather unimportant inscription we put on it. I forget what it means." I actually didn't but I just was ready for her to know yet.

"It's written in Latin. Not Norse sorry that's what my family has used to inscribe metal with. But tomorrow I'll teach you how to use the cane if you can get tomorrow off." I said looking at Astrid who nodded with a huge grin on her face at the thought of having a weapon only two people can use and she was one of those two or at least would be soon.

"Come on Astrid hook the 'C' blade around the neck!" I yelled from where I was standing at a safe distance. Astrid was only using the straight blade.

"This is hard you know!" Astrid yelled back trying to chop the head with the straight blade still. "YEAH AND LITTLE KIDS IN MY FAMILY ARE TRAINED WITH THIS WEAPON!" I yelled at her. "IF YOU THINK THIS IS SO EASY THEN SHOW ME!" Astrid Screamed at me. "Fine!" I yelled taking the cane from her. "I sliced the arms at were the elbows would be then the knees then wrapped the 'C' blade around the neck and slice the head off from the back. I handed the weapon back to Astrid saying 'That's how it's done." I stormed back to the house and began work on thinking up a new weapon.

A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry it's so short. I wanted to say to all my French readers that my heart goes out to you for what happened. The city of lights and your country will be in my thoughts in this dark hour. Mine and my families. Stay strong.

Peace will be here one day ya'll.


End file.
